


Plate Glass

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angelic Possession, Attempted Murder, Crossroads Deals & Demons, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Decisions Without All the Information, Non-Consensual Possession, On BOTH SIDES, Possession, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been a stupid idea. It had been a really stupid idea, Sam knew that. But still, that hadn’t kept him from ending up in this position, with blinding light all around him and knowing nothing but the fact that Luke was gone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And it was all Sam’s fault.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>Sam makes a crossroads deal to save his father's life.</p>
<p>After that, everything goes to Hell in a Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plate Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized that I haven't posted anything for a while. Sorry!
> 
> I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> (Sorry for the terrible summary.)

It had been a stupid idea. It had been a _really _stupid idea, Sam knew that. But still, that hadn’t kept him from ending up in this position, with blinding light all around him and knowing nothing but the fact that Luke was gone.__

__And it was all Sam’s fault._ _

__\- — -_ _

__Sam shivered in the cold night air and pulled his sweatshirt tighter around him._ _

__“Sam, this really isn’t a good idea,” Luke reproached him, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night._ _

__“You didn’t have to come with me,” Sam snapped at the other boy. Luke snorted disbelievingly, but he came to stand by Sam in the middle of the empty crossroads anyway._ _

__“Like I’d let you do it alone,” Luke muttered, but he hid it behind a rasping cough. Sam pretended that he hadn't heard Luke, but Sam knew that he was right. The two of them had been inseparable since second grade, after Luke’s family had moved to town, along with Luke’s three brothers and father._ _

__“Shouldn’t you be at swim practice?” Sam asked, not looking at Luke. He didn’t know why he was trying so hard to push Luke away, but he knew that he was. It felt like someone else was pushing the words out of his mouth, and Sam wanted desperately to make them stop._ _

__“No,” Luke said. At Sam’s look, he elaborated. “I’ve been sick all week, and Coach told me to take this practice off. Shouldn’t we start digging now?” he asked, looking up at the sky. It looked like storm clouds were starting to gather, even though no rain had been scheduled for tonight._ _

__“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked. Luke’s coughs had seemed like he was faking them, before, but if he was actually so sick that he couldn’t swim, then…_ _

__“I’m _fine, _Sam.”___ _

____Sam nodded, but he still wasn’t convinced. “Do you think we have to dig in the exact middle, or will any spot do?” he asked, changing the subject._ _ _ _

____“Weren’t you the one who was supposed to do the research on this?”_ _ _ _

____Sam blushed. “There was a lot of contradicting stuff, alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you sure we’re not going to die, if this actually works?”_ _ _ _

____Sam stilled from where he had bent to dig, in what he could estimate as the rough middle of the crossroads. He looked up at Luke. “Look, if we do this and it actually works, death is the least of our worries.”_ _ _ _

____Luke held Sam’s gaze a minute longer, before he sighed — the sigh turning into a cough along the way — and dropped his eyes to the ground. “Sam - this is your soul you’re selling. Your _soul. _Shouldn’t you think about this more?”___ _ _ _

______“Luke. He’s my dad.” Sam looked at the ground and continued to dig as Luke spoke._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam, you and I both know that you don’t give a shit whether or not he dies, as long as your brother is happy.” Luke stepped forward to put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, and held Sam’s gaze when he looked up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But that’s why I have to do this! If Dad - if John dies, then Dean isn’t —“ The hole looked deep enough to put the box in by now. It was a pretty thin box, and it wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever had to bury in his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam was cut off by Luke’s angry, “Sam!” Sam jumped. He had never heard Luke yell like that. Hell, he’d never heard Luke yell, period. “Sam,” Luke continued in a somewhat calmer tone. “He pushed you out of a plate glass window, and when you didn’t die, he jumped out himself to finish the job. You owe him nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But Dean —“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have to learn to put yourself above Dean sometime. Sam, this is important. You will get yourself killed one of these days.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shook his head, and knelt down with the box. He placed it in the ground, pushing the loose dirt over it. As he stood up, he wiped his hands off on his jeans. “I have to do this, Luke. What kind of brother would I be, otherwise?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke’s eyes were filled with a rage that he had never seen. “You would be the kind of brother who doesn’t just write off _attempted murder _as normal family behavior!”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Should I just come back later, then?” a British voice came from behind them. The two boys spun around, Luke still gripping the sleeves of Sam’s jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It worked?” The two of them spoke in unison, and the demon’s face creased. He was quite old, for someone that a teenager summoned. He was also not exactly Sam’s type._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What have they done to you?” the demon asked in a half-whisper, looking horrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“His father tried to kill him,” Luke snarled at the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, not Sam,” the demon said, his eyes flitting over the two of them. “You.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked directly at Luke, and his expression was distinctly the one of someone witnessing a horrible train accident and being unable to drag their eyes away from the horror of the scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing happened to me,” Luke said, but the effect of the statement was ruined by the horrible cough that made him double over in pain. As Luke drew breath in, Sam could hear it whistle in his throat, and as Luke tried to stifle the cough with his arm, Sam could see blood on the white fabric. Fear rushed through Sam’s body, making him dizzy with the power of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re a crossroads demon, right?” he asked the British guy, supporting Luke’s body with Sam’s own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, technically, no,” the demon - no, not demon (but if he wasn’t a demon then what the hell was he? Sam’s mind asked itself) - admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But I can make deals!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fix whatever’s wrong with Luke. Save him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The demon looked conflicted. “Well, to do that I would have to —,” Sam cut him off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Take whatever you want from me. My soul, my life, whatever. Just fix him!” Luke’s wracking coughs had stopped now, but the silence didn’t reassure Sam. “Please!” Sam knew that he was begging now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s not something that you can give,” the demon interjected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean, only Lucif- Luke can give his consent to unseal and unbind everything, and then you would have to consent with full knowledge to be his vessel — his terms, not mine,” the demon added at Sam’s downtrodden and terrified expression, “and, of course, you would actually have to keep him alive long enough to say yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean, keep him alive?” Sam asked, but the pit in his stomach told him that he knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I mean he’s dying,” the man elaborated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“From what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Vessel failure. Grace suppression. Who knows? Really, it could be anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll say yes,” Sam said, determined. Luke’s breathing was more and more ragged, now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, that was much easier than last time,” the man muttered, but Sam didn’t care. “Essentially, what you need to know is that you will be possessed by Lucifer, give up all use of your body, and most likely die a slow and painful death while trapped inside your own body. It’s unlikely, of course, that your death will be slow, but it could happen. It’s definitely going to be painful, either way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll do it,” Sam said, without thinking. “Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The man stared at him for a moment with a mixture of pity and sorrow, but then it was gone. “It’s not that easy, sweetheart. He has to agree to unbind everything, and it looks like he’s losing consciousness right about now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The demon was right. Sam looked down, and saw that Luke’s eyes were closed. “Luke!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luke’s eyes opened just a hair. “Luke, you are dying, and I need you to let me save you,” Sam explained. Luke nodded sluggishly, once, and Sam turned to Balthazar. “He gave his consent,” Sam said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The demon nodded, and snapped his fingers. Luke’s body grew impossibly light in Sam’s arms and Luke opened his eyes. They were nothing like Sam had seen before, though. These eyes had no pupils or white space, they were just a whitish-blue gas. Sam stumbled backwards, dropping Luke to the ground, shielding his own eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn’t seem to make a difference though, because the light grew impossibly bright behind Sam’s eyes. “Sam, you need to say yes,” the demon’s oddly familiar voice said. Balthazar seemed impossibly calm in this situation, Sam noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Balthazar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He remembered, Sam realized. He remembered _everything. _He remembered Lawrence and his mother and two Deans and two Johns and too many high schools to count, and then college. And then - and then the fire, and _everything. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Everything that had happened in the Cage, all of the fights, all of Michael’s wrath, and all of the memories of when he had been soulless. He remembered the angelic civil war, the trials, the angels falling, Abaddon, and Dean. Oh god, _Dean. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sam!” Balthazar’s voice pulled him back to the crossroads, to what was happening in front of him. “Sam, you need to say yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sam shut his eyes tighter against the light - against _Lucifer, _and then he heard himself speak. “Yes,” his voice said.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The light — the burning, freezing light — swarmed around him, and then everything went dark. Sam opened his eyes. He saw Luke’s dead body on the ground beside him, eyes wide open and staring, blood on his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He remembered that look in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His hands reached out to close the dead boy’s sightless eyes, but Sam wasn’t moving. “Sam?” he heard himself say. Balthazar was gone, Sam realized. “Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sam didn’t answer. He couldn’t find the strength within himself to do it. Gadreel spoke in his voice to Dean, his own face lied to him in the mirror, he wasn’t him anymore, wasn’t _Sam _— but no. No, that was gone. Gadreel was gone, Gadreel was dead, Gadreel was _out. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sam, I didn’t realize - I didn’t _know _—,” his own voice was begging him, but Sam couldn’t hear it, couldn’t think, _couldn’t breathe. _“Sam, I wouldn’t have - I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lucifer was crying now, tears running down Sam’s cheeks, but Sam still couldn’t _breathe. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It was the one thing he hated the most about possession, he remembered, not breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He couldn’t think._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Lucifer was crying and Sam couldn’t breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Are you happy now?” one of them screamed at God, at the angels watching silent from the sky, at the demons listening below. “Are you happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Lucifer was crying and Sam couldn’t breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/15: Minor edits were made.


End file.
